Final Fantasy VIII: Persecution
by Reidech
Summary: 10 years after the game, Garden is introduced to a new cast of youths. With a delicate peace on the verge of shattering, new and old heroes will arise. Chapter 8 up plus an important author's note R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of its characters. All that belongs to SquareEnix, this fic is just something of my own making._

_  
With the disclaimers and stuff out of the way, let me get to a brief explanation of this fic. _

_Final Fantasy VIII: Persecution is a story-line that takes place about 10 years after the game. Things have changed, and though they'll be explained more thoroughly in the actual fic, here are a few of the most notable changes._

_**The Secret of Time Compression** – As you know, in the game Odine developed a machine that harnessed Ellone's ability with time to send Squall and the others through time to fight Ultimecia, but after the battle had been won no one was told of the machine, Ellone's ability, or even Ultimecia. Fearing the knowledge of Time Compression was too dangerous; all those involved swore to never reveal the truth, according to history, the Galbadian war ended when Sorceress Edea was defeated on Galbadia Garden. The Lunar Cry, and the subsequent flood of monsters remains an unexplained incident._

_**Galbadia** – After losing so many resources, and two leaders, Galbadia lost a lot of its influence in the world. Unable to keep control of Dollet, Galbadia has been pushed back to its own borders, only Timber remains in the Nation's clutches. Recently, former Galbadia Garden Headmaster has been elected as Galbadia's newest President, promising a revitalized economy and the return of a powerful Military._

_**Dollet Dukedom** – After slipping out of Galbadia's control, Dollet's wealthy population demanded a return to a Monarchy. After a brief, bloody civil war, Dollet has become a Monarchy once more, a young man who is said to have royal lineage has appointed himself Duke. _

**Final Fantasy VIII: Persecution**

Chapter 1

Be it from the downpour of rain or simply the sheer amounts of blood spilt upon it, the soil had become soft and muddy. A dirty mixture of red and gray tainted each murky puddle, the hill top had virtually become a graveyard on its own right, a messy pile of bodies amassed all over the place. In fact, only the summit of the hill seemed devoid of the dead, but only because the man who had caused it stood there, wounded.

The masked warrior let his guard down, the tip of his blade wedged into the grass, allowing his body to cling to the hilt of the weapon for support. Behind the ornate iron, the warrior's eyes narrowed keenly upon the approaching figure. The man he set eyes on was young, blonde, and the scars his face and arms wore told tales of the lengths he'd gone to get here. The masked man struggled to lift his sword, and only when he did, he'd greet his enemy.

"So, is this what it's come to? "

A flash of lightning and the mountain of bodies disappeared, with them, the hill, the thunderstorm, and the two men who'd been on the verge of engaging in battle. Mathias realized, then, that it hadn't been a bolt of lightning that had stirred him from his bizarre dream, but Instructor Trepe's ruler.

"Since Mathias doesn't seem to think my lecture was interesting enough to stay awake through, I think we'll start from the beginning of the Sorceress Wars. "

An uproar of groans and muttered curses greeted Mathias from his slumber induced daze, one he promptly responded to by offering them a remorseless smile. Instructor Trepe rolled her eyes at the boy, and began down the steps to the center of the classroom. Hoping to fix the mess of moppy black hair that hung in his face, the teenager brushed back raven strands of hair into place, a few bangs still hanging low enough to cover his right eye, a look which had become the norm for him.

"Great, now we have to go through this mess again. What's wrong with you? Did I kick your ass too hard in the Training Quad, Mathias? "

Dietrich flashed his room mate a cocky grin, intent on rubbing his victory in Mathias' face every opportunity he got. Dietrich and Mathias almost seemed inseparable at times, besides sharing the common area in their rooms, the pair often sparred together, studied together, and ate together. Of course, in Balamb Garden close kinship wasn't very hard to find, almost everyone had traveled in a group of some sort; be it the SeeD candidates, the Disciplinary Committee, or even Barth Bildroy's group of self proclaimed " Garden Delinquents ". It was probably a product of the strong sense of camaraderie amongst students that Headmaster Squall promoted all the time.

" Alright, since your sleeping in class gives me the impression that you know everything you need to know for our upcoming mid-term, I'll let you answer a few questions, _Mathias. _"

Instructor Trepe was such a beautiful woman, she was probably the subject of desire for the entire male student body, the way the SeeD uniform hugged her body so generously, it was no wonder why her tutoring classes were always packed with boys, but as gorgeous as she was, she was twice as _evil. _Mathias had come to the conclusion that Instructor Trepe must have been a Sorceress in her past life, because no one that beautiful could possibly be so diabolical without having been a witch. The boy with shoulder length black hair nodded the smile on his face still faint as ever, and hardly faltering even beneath the Instructor's cold, scrutinizing, gaze.

"When did the Galbadian War end, officially? "

Dietrich seemed to have found a great deal of humor in Mathias' situation, because the second the Instructor had called upon him he'd turned to the side to muffle restrained laughter in the guise of a cough. Mathias thought for a moment, but quite casually responded to the Instructor in a composed voice, something most freshman boys couldn't accomplish around the woman.

"That would be when SeeD killed Sorceress Edea during the battle of Balamb and Galbadia Garden, Instructor. "

"And what of the incident in Lunatic Pandora? "

"That was an isolated incident, Instructor. Galbadian sabotage, their last desperate act of war, which led to the swarm of monsters. "

Instructor Trepe's efforts seemed to have been squandered, Mathias _did _know his history, or at least how it was written in the text books, but she didn't seem satisfied with that. While the boy gave off a sort of silent, unseen air of victory, she withdrew a disc from her desk.

"Well, Mathias, since I'm obviously wasting your time in here, and you know your Galbadian War history _so _well, you won't mind grading last week's exams on your off time. I'll give you an answer key for it. "

It wasn't until then that his smile faded, replaced by a grim, straight line forming on his lips. _Definitely a Sorceress in her past life, _he thought, noting how she took such satisfaction out of depriving a young, strapping man like himself of his Friday evening. He quickly administered an elbow into Dietrich's side, effectively putting his fit of restrained laughter to an end.

"Class is dismissed. "

With that, the students collected their book bags and shut off their computer consoles, Mathias remained in his seat, one leg perched onto his lap while he reclined back, a look of disgust on his face. His blonde cohort, Dietrich, promptly stood and rubbed his side, giving his unfortunate friend a smile.

"Look at the bright side, now you can heal up and be at 100 the next time I kick your ass. "

An unamused glance shot to Dietrich as he departed, and Mathias curled his fingers into a fist and banged the top of his console in frustration.

"All because of a stupid, meaningless dream. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A Fragile Time

Straightening out his uniform; which he had been too lazy to replace with casual wear, Dietrich approached the Training Quad, a fairly large object wrapped in soft, black cloth situated under his left arm. His steps decreased in speed when he noticed Kaira, easily identifiable by her long red hair, with her back facing him. The girl, who seemed to be very engrossed in whatever was flashing across the screen of the television set above her, was dressed in what she normally opted to wear for battle or sparring; a pair of fairly tight black spandex pants that cut off just at mid-shin. A short black jacket covered her frame, but if Dietrich knew the girl, that jacket was unzipped at the front, exposing a white T-shirt with red diagonal streaks across her chest.

" What's going on? "

Kaira visibly jumped at the sound of Dietrich's voice, casting a brown eyed glare his way over her shoulder, before motioning for him to focus his attention on the television set above her. He did just that, closing the space between himself and his classmate by standing beside her, still holding on tightly to the cloth enveloped Gunblade beneath his arm. The television had been turned on to the news, a local Balamb anchorman situated in his seat, reading a teleprompter most likely.

" _Months after the tragic bloody war in Dollet, peace seems to have been restored, though at what cost? Dollet, which about a century ago had turned to democracy, has gone back to Monarchy rule. Self-proclaimed Duke, Conroy Fitzer; a young man of 23 years, has evidently claimed he is the descendant of Duke and Duchess Von Hoit, who passed nearly 80 years ago; thus making him the rightful heir. He has vast support from the wealthy population of Dollet, as well as key Military Advisors. Meanwhile, Galbadia's newly elected President Martine, held this press conference today in regards to concerns about the Military and Timber. " _

Martine, who had been ousted from his position as Galbadia Garden's headmaster long ago, seemed to have done well for himself despite his downfall. An expensive looking suit and a head of finely tailored gray hair definitely seemed something befitting a president. He stood at a podium, the Galbadian National Crest fixed at the center of the pine made podium.

" _In regards to Timber, I believe it is in the best interest of both Galbadia and Timber that we maintain a powerful Military presence. The citizens of Timber are not safe as long as terrorist groups such as the Timber Owls, and Timber Wolves continue to linger about. Next, as far as our great nation's Military, things are progressing well. I'll be revealing our new General in a matter of days, so rest assured, everything is going according to schedule. No more questions; good day. " _

Kaira wore a look of disapproval; one Dietrich shared, though they didn't seem to be frowning at the same thing.

"Letting Galbadia upsize its Military like that is totally irresponsible, we're just going to find ourselves in another war. "

Only now realizing they weren't concerned about the same thing, Dietrich shook his head and grabbed the remote out of Kaira's hand, turning the television off.

"I'm not so much worried about Galbadia, as I am about Dollet. It's become a Dictatorship; people are going to suffer there. "

Kaira remained silent, remembering Dietrich had his roots in Dollet, it had been his homeland during the Galbadian war, the nation also served as the burial ground for his entire family, including a little brother he hadn't been able to save.

"Do you still think about Dollet? Do you miss it? "

"It's hard to miss a place that has nothing but painful memories, Kaira. How about we spar, politics give me a headache, fighting sounds like the perfect remedy. "

Letting his frown fade, he traded it in for a half-hearted smile, unwrapping his Gunblade; the hilt had been modeled after a vintage model of the old Dollet Military's issued sidearm, a black, slightly arched pistol butt, while the blade was comprised of standard steel. He'd yet to modify the powerful weapon. Kaira, who'd opted to cast away her own frown as well, displayed a particularly brighter smile at Dietrich's shift in disposition.

" Wow, I'm surprised, usually something like that would have gotten you all riled up, Die'. "

Having used her and Mathias' nickname for Dietrich, she reached back, and unhooked her _Reaver _blades from behind her. Holding each arm blade by the hilt, she assured both blades remained parallel with the bottom of her forearm. Dietrich himself had assumed an offensive stance; something that played to his strength, one foot sliding in front of him while the Gunblade was held over his head, tightly.

"You know, it's a shame Guardian Forces have been outlawed. I'd love to use one of them in a fight, just to see how powerful they really were. "

"Stop makin' small talk, Die', it may work with Mathias but it won't with me! "

Cafeteria

"Scram! That's right, 'fore I get mister Bildroy on ya'! "

Zilch, exactly 1/3rd of Barth Bildroy's _Garden Delinquent _squad, warned the male member of the Disciplinary Committee, and though the youth didn't take Zilch seriously at first, he quickly exited the Cafeteria the second he spotted Barth Bildroy's enormous, bulky frame. Possessing a tremendous degree of intimidation, Barth was easily Balamb Garden's strongest fighter and the sole source of headache for the Disciplinary Committee, which he had dubbed _The Rat Committee_.

"Boss! You just missed this little rat – boss? "

Zilch would find that his boss's attention was elsewhere, namely the student known as Mathias, who'd just finished one of the cafeteria's famous hot dogs. Barth quickly made his way to the lone student, not bothering to ask permission when he pulled a seat directly beside Mathias, straddling the chair and laying his arms across the top of it.

" Well, well. What's going on, pipsqueak? Where's that rowdy lil' pal of yours, or your cute girlfriend? "

Barth wore a grin that spread from cheek to cheek, showing off pearly whites as he made it a point to make Mathias' day even more horrible. Whereas some would have flinched in fear of the behemoth, Mathias had come to accept Barth's size, attitude, and role as the local bully with ease. In fact, he almost found the youth comical; unfortunately he wasn't in a very humorous mood at the moment. The thought of associating Kaira and girlfriend did make Mathias chuckle, but only briefly.

"Probably sparring and Kaira's more likely to start dating _you _than me, Barth. "

Barth must not have noticed the underlying insult beneath that, but rather, smirked at the thought Mathias had presented.

"Whoa, really now? Maybe you can fix me and the pretty lady up then. I'll grant ya' immunity from my squad if you do. Heheheh. "

"Don't worry that big, shaved head of yours, Barth. I'm sure she'll come running to you. As far as immunity, I appreciate it, Barth. I feel worlds safer knowing Zilch and his buddies there won't steal my lunch money like they do the underclassmen. "

The thought of Zilch, Zip and Reel bullying little kids for lunch money made him crack a smile, especially the thought of some of those underclassmen, who were taking 1st level combatives with Instructor Xu, kicking their butts. Barth was honestly the only muscle in his so called little squad, and despite the pathetic way he'd chosen to apply it, Mathias recognized Barth's brute strength was probably the one thing that made him a potential SeeD candidate, something he and Dietrich were both vying to become. Just then, a very familiar blonde man came bursting into the cafeteria. Nearly everyone in the cafeteria, including the lunch lady, checked their watches – as usual, it was Instructor Dincht.

" Damnit! Don't tell me you're out—ALRIGHT! "

Evidently it was the Martial Arts Instructor's lucky day, he'd made it out of his class on time and there were just enough Hot Dogs in stock to satisfy his appetite. It was too good to be true.

"Attention_, faculty and Garden students. Headmaster Squall has just returned from his latest assignment, everyone's presence is requested out in front of Garden. That is all. "_

Instructor Xu's voice chimed in on the PA system, Barth and Mathias eyed each other briefly before getting to a stand.

" Well, pipsqueak, you make sure an' steer that little lady my way. Oh, and tell blondie he better watch his attitude 'round me, I've got no problem stomping his ass into the dirt!"

An enormous hand, or rather _paw_, was set on Mathias' head and the large brute would ruffle his hair. Mathias, shooting Bildroy a glare, promptly fixed the disheveled mess of shoulder length hair. _The Headmaster's back, wonder what this is all about. _The thought flashed through his mind, a glance to Instructor Zell Dincht, who was currently stuffing as many hot dogs into his mouth as he could before heading out, and Mathias vacated the cafeteria.

Garden Courtyard

It took Mathias a while, but after sifting through a sea of bodies that had amassed outside of Garden, he finally found Kaira and Dietrich, both waving him over. Another 5 minutes spent sifting through giggling school girls who were gossiping amongst each other, judging from the sighs they emitted and starry eyed glances, they were talking about the Headmaster, who was more or less every school girl's dream date, next to the vagrant sharpshooter that every now and then visited Balamb Garden; Irvine Kinneas.

" Mathias! C'mon, you might miss the Headmaster's grand entrance! "

Kaira, who was a foot shorter than both her male friends, stood on her toes, looking over various peoples shoulders as if Squall were due to make his appearance any second now. The spiky haired blonde beside her rolled his eyes, wiping some sweat from his brow, Mathias presumed he'd just been sparring.

" What's with girls and their obsession with the Headmaster? T'ch, I don't understand it, do you Mathias? "

" I'd say it's comparable to our obsession with Instructor Trepe – not that I'm one of those guys obsessed with her… "

" Er, y-yeah.. me neither… "

Both males glanced nervously between one another, hoping to find assurance in their own claims by looking at the other. Kaira scoffed, putting her hands on her hips.

" Yeah, _right. _I bet you guys like looking at Instructor Trepe in her SeeD outfit just as much as I enjoy watching the Headmaster in his! "

" Oh, that reminds me, Kaira. You and Barth probably have a date coming up sometime soon. "

Kaira, double taking at the comment Mathias made, was just about to burst out with a _what_, before the speakers situated on all sides of the ground erupted with Instructor Xu's voice, silencing everyone.

" Students, faculty, please remain silent. Your Headmaster has vital information to pass on to you. "

Other than the soft squeals of a few girls, everyone did remain relatively silent as Squall Leonheart, legendary SeeD, took the podium. Lengthy hair that reached down mid-back, he had foregone the black leather jacket for now, wearing only a snugly fitting white T-shirt and, to every girl's delight, the trademark pair of leather pants. He lingered in front of the Podium for a moment, no matter how many years of this he endured; Squall just didn't seem to be made for long speeches.

" ..Good afternoon, students, staff. As you know, I've been away on an assignment, everything's gone well. That's not what we're here about though,"

Leonheart cleared his throat, letting an awkward pause linger on for a second or two.

"If you've been watching the news, you'll have heard about the situations in Dollet and Galbadia. These are really fragile times, especially for us. In the coming months, those of you who graduate will either be invited to join SeeD, become instructors, or join the Military of your choice. Make sure you choose carefully, as for SeeD, I've decided to speed up the process of selection. By tomorrow morning, those of you vying for SeeD Candidacy will know if you're being considered or not, but most importantly, our first exam will take place in a couple of days. "

His announcement, namely about SeeD and an imminent exam, stirred some commotion, especially out of Dietrich and Mathias.

" We've been hired by President Martine of Galbadia to take a small security force out there for the coming unveiling of the new Galbadian General. I understand there may be feelings of resentment toward Galbadia from some of you, but the fact of the matter is we're not here to play politics, we're mercenaries. I personally decide what matters I feel are worth our notice, and as far as I see, we have no reason to refuse Galbadia's new regime this request. That's it .. if you have anything for me, pass it on to the faculty. "

As Leonheart left the platform, students went about conversing amongst themselves, mostly about the announcement. A mixture of excitement and apprehension when Kaira, Mathias and Dietrich exchanged glances. Not only would they soon know if they'd be overlooked for SeeD or not, but if they were selected as candidates, they may very well be venturing on their first mission.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The story thus far – **10 years after the Galbadian war, Garden is host to a new cast of youths. When Headmaster Squall Leonheart returns from an assignment, he informs the students of the intense political climate around the world; such as Dollet's return to a Monarchy-based government, and Galbadia's steady Military up scaling. At the end of his speech, he informs the students that the candidates for SeeD will be selected the following day, their first exam set to begin only days after the selection._

_**Cast –**_

_**  
Mathias Delfast– **An intuitive young man with something of a devil-may-care disposition, easily the most laid back ( and irresponsible ) of his other two friends. He lacked any real motivation until he met Dietrich at a young age, since then his friend's passions seemed to of become contagious with him._

_**Dietrich Reinhart **– A Dollet native who was orphaned during the Galbadian war, where as Mathias is intuitive and composed, Dietrich is much more passionate and short tempered. His biggest aspiration is to become a SeeD, something that has rubbed off on his friend Mathias._

_**Kaira Baid **– A pretty girl whose disposition betrays a strong will and talented fightingprowess. She tends to serve as a balance between Mathias and Dietrich, often keeping both of them in line._

_**Barth Bildroy** – Leader of Garden's "Delinquent Squad", he's made the disciplinary committee his target of bullying. With an enormous frame that emits quite a bit of intimidation, Barth is regarded as little more than the school bully, but there's more to him than that._

**Chapter 3 – Selection**

**Garden 2nd Floor**

It'd been his passion since before he could really remember, to become a member of _SeeD_. No, that wasn't right, it hadn't really been _that _long. He could still remember the day he'd wanted to become an elite member of the mercenary unit, part of him just wish he didn't have to remember. Dollet had been invaded, Galbadia had set foot upon the nation's soil, but there was little Dollet's inferior Military could do against the likes of Galbadia.

Initially, the fighting was restricted to the beaches, but it was doomed to spill over into the residential areas, the fastest route to the communication's tower was through town. Galbadia took just that route, pushing Dollet's forces back with little trouble, collateral damage was astounding, civilian causalities were numerous. Dietrich was certain he'd share his family's fate and die, but to his surprise the battle came to an abrupt end. Teenagers in odd uniforms, people he'd never seen before, they'd arrived out of nowhere. It wasn't until after the battles had died down, that he heard survivors mention '_SeeD_, and how they'd come to Dollet's aide, though for a price.

He envied that sort of strength, one Dollet's own Military lacked. Though later he came to blame Galbadia and Sorceress Edea for what had occurred, he also felt the nation of Dollet itself had failed him and his family. It was the degree of strength that SeeD possessed, that was what he wanted.

"_Bildroy, Barth. " _

Dietrich snapped out of his daze, it had been nearly half an hour since the last name had been called, and young Reinhart had yet to be selected, the process itself drove him mad, he had resorted to reclining against the nearest wall and counting backward from a thousand. Mathias and Kaira, who also had yet to be selected, spoke amongst themselves, obviously not as nervous as Dietrich was. They did stop speaking when Barth's name was called, Kaira in particular stopped, though only to cringe as the large teenager shot her a wink.

Dietrich's lips formed an austere expression, his eyes were pasted on Bildroy as he took the elevator up to the Headmaster's office, oh, and how he envied the brute at that very moment. When the blonde glanced over to Mathias and Kaira, whom had resumed their conversation, he pushed himself off the wall and gave the pair a disapproving look.

"Good to see you two are cool as cucumbers; I guess I'm the only one who really _wants _this. What about you, Mathias, I thought you wanted this as bad as I did too. "

The pair stopped conversing, Kaira shot Die a menacing glance that only a girl could pull off over her shoulder, while the half of Mathias' face that wasn't covered by lengthy bangs lit up in mild shock.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give myself a stroke over it. Whatever happens, happens. If I'm not selected, I'll try again next year. I want this too, but I'm not going to punish myself over it. "

"He's got a point, Die. You need to calm down, everyone here's nervous, you're the only one treating it like life and death. Hell, if that lug was selected, we're practically shoe-ins. "

Kaira's last comment withdrew a light huff out of Dietrich, to him it _was _life or death. This is what he lived for, he couldn't stand to wait another year here. SeeD candidacy was only offered amongst students who were 17 years or older, he intended to not only become a candidate his first year of eligibility, but to advance past Candidacy and earn a slot as a member of SeeD.

"Oh, fine, give yourself a heart attack, see if I care. "

Just as Kaira opted to abandon hope on calming Dietrich down, the PA overhead came to life.

"_Reinhart, Dietrich."_

While Mathias wore a grin at Dietrich's chocobo-in-the-headlights expression, Kaira continued to glare, turning around to shove the blonde into action. It seemed to work as reality registered and he shot both Mathias and Kaira an almost sympathetic look. He'd be selected, but their fate remained to be seen, this wouldn't be the same if they weren't going to join him. Before he could say anything to the pair, Kaira turned to face Mathias again, at which point he'd wave Dietrich off.

"Go, we'll see you upstairs. "

Mathias' resumed his conversation with Kaira, his confidence seemed to put Dietrich's insecurity to shame, but it made him smile regardless. It was good to know just how confident they were, in a way, it was infectious. Heading to the elevator, the unkempt haired youth proceeded onward, abandoning his concerns the second he stepped into the elevator.

**Headmaster's Office**

"You've been selected, but let me make it clear to you that selection really, means _nothing. "_

The eight chosen ranged in ages, a few were returning candidates whom had failed the year prior, but for the most part, a good deal of them were roughly 17 or older. Amongst these 8, the enormous bodied Barth Bildroy; the ill-tempered Dietrich Reinhart; the proficient Kaira Baid, and the laid-back Mathias Delfast. All eyes were on Instructor Xu, but eyes every now and then switched to the other occupants; namely, Instructor's Trepe, Dincht, and the Headmaster.

Kaira, who'd felt herself become uncharacteristically giddy at the thought of a much more intimate speech from the Headmaster, was disappointed to find that the man wasn't much for words as rumored. He seemed content with letting Xu and the other instructor's do the talking, giving the group of candidates a thorough, scrutinizing gaze, one that nearly made her blush when it came time for him to analyze her. Xu continued on with what she was saying.

"As some of you may know, this process is only to judge who will make SeeD. Some of you may be repeats from last year, some of you may be first-timers, but you'll all be judged the same. There are eight of you, but for your two qualification exams, you will be split into teams of four. You four, come with me. Instructor Dincht and I will be your graders. "

Xu pointed to the first four students, taking them to a separate area of the office, it seemed both teams would be getting their briefings separately, Zell followed after the first team. This split left Barth, Dietrich, Kaira, and Mathias. Kaira cursed her luck, though she felt fortunate to be paired with her two best friends, winding up with the caveman certainly wasn't in her favor. She kept a straight face. With Xu gone, Instructor Trepe stepped forward, Squall still seemed to favor silent observation.

"So you've been split into two teams, of you four, only three of you will make it to SeeD. Who gets left behind, so to speak, will be decided upon several factors during your two exams. Your ability to take orders, lead, fight, make wise decisions in tight situations, and conduct will ultimately decide who will stay and who will go. "

Kaira couldn't help but look between her teammates, already deducing that it would and _should _be Bildroy who gets left in the dust. Barth, however, looked incredibly calm for someone who had a reputation as a ruffian. Maybe there was a professional side to the bully, and if there was ..well, Kaira didn't even want to think about one of them getting cut. The potential of Mathias, herself, or Dietrich getting left behind was a bit too painful. Kaira's thoughts came to a sudden stop the second she noticed Squall step forward, her heart skipped a couple of beats, whether it was out of nervousness or simple fan girl syndrome was uncertain.

"Do we have a Gunblade specialist here? "

Die's lips formed a tight smirk the second the Headmaster's question came through, though he tried to quell it when he raised his hand.

"Gunblade specialists are on the rise, I hope you have something unique to contribute, because just using a Gunblade effectively doesn't cut it anymore. "

The smirk, if there was anything left of it, faded completely at that. Evidently, being the only Gunblade wielder in his team wasn't a good thing, it was logical really, that Squall would make sure to judge him harder than the others. Being a Gunblade master himself, he was bound to make life difficult for Dietrich. Still, he felt the challenge would be a welcome one. Squall paced over to Barth, unphased by the man's outstanding stature, obviously waiting for him to reveal his weapon.

"A hammer, Headmaster. "

"A hammer?"

Kaira felt herself stifle a chuckle, certainly that wasn't going to give Bildroy any points. Barth gave Squall a sly smirk, nodding.

"A very _big_ hammer._ "_

"Impressive. I knew a man who used an anchor, he's not the sort of man you'd want to mess with. I suspect you'll prove to be just as dangerous. "

Kaira's inner chuckle turned into an inner groan, so Bildroy had impressed the Headmaster, it was alright, it was only a matter of time before the big goon blew it, making herself, Mathias and Die sure winners. She restrained the urge to smile sheepishly when Squall stepped in front of her, keeping a stern expression and rigid posture.

"Reavers, Headmaster. "

"Relax. Reavers? "

Relaxing was easier said than done, she maintained her rigid posture and tone.

" Um, it's what I call them. Dual arm blades. "

Kaira unhooked one of her Reavers, holding the hilt, the blade was parallel to her forearm, the tip of it jutting out near her elbow.

"That's a new one. I'll be interested to see them in action. "

When Squall headed to Mathias, he'd naturally skip over Dietrich, whom he'd already spoken to. Mathias had a fairly casual posture, his back wasn't so much slouched forward as it was slightly arched in that direction. He definitely didn't seem as nervous as Dietrich and Kaira.

"Sword. "

Squall arched a brow at the boy's plain response, but also at his supposed weapon of choice. Dietrich winced a little for his friend, he'd never understood why Mathias insisted on using such a plain, outdated weapon. There was a reason a lot of Galbadian grunts were given swords along with their firearms; because _anyone _could swing a sword. However, Mathias seemed to see something in the weapon he did not. Now more than ever, for his friend's sake, Dietrich wished he could have persuaded Mathias into using a Gunblade or something else besides a sword.

"A sword? Interesting, why a sword over a Gunblade? I think you're more capable than a Galbadian foot soldier, you wouldn't be here if you weren't. "

"I guess I'm just old fashioned, a traditionalist. Sure, a Gunblade has more power, especially when you pull that trigger. But I've never been one for brute strength, not like Mr. Hammer,"

A glance shot to Bildroy, giving the man a grin.

"Sword's are lighter, and if used right, a lot swifter and precise, but I'm sure you already knew that. "

"I just wanted to hear it from you. I'm impressed, but you've got your work cut out for you. Swords can have a good advantage over Gunblades, but only in the hands of someone incredibly talented. Swordsmanship is a lost art, replaced by Gunblade Dueling. I'll keep an eye on your progress. "

Stepping away from the group, Squall seemed to have felt content with his piece, and so Quistis stepped back out to resume the briefing.

"As you know, it's been not only Garden policy, but the policy of Galbadia to outlaw widespread use of Guardian Forces. About a decade ago, GFs were widely used, despite the fact they caused gradual memory loss, in fact, some of us used multiple GFs. However, it was discovered a few years ago that ordinary soldiers can no longer handle them, it seems Guardian Forces have been growing in strength, and in numbers. Now, even people like myself or the Headmaster can't use more than 2 without risking serious brain trauma. This is why will and mental aptitude will also be a factor in your exams, because if you're to become SeeD, you will be expected to master a Guardian Force. Your first exam will be in two days, we're going to Galbadia, you'll get an on-site briefing. I suggest you prepare until then, your futures in Garden depend on it. "


	4. Chapter 4

_**The story thus far – **10 years after FF VIII, a new class at Garden is introduced. 8 students have been selected as potential SeeD candidates, divided into two teams, only three will advance to become SeeD in total. Giving them their first exam, Squall and his staff accompany the students to oversee their mission in Galbadia._

**Chapter 4 – Pop Quiz**

**Deling City, Caraway Mansion. 7:43 PM**

Quistis watched her superior with keen interest, not the same interest she'd held for him all those years ago, but a much more platonic one. Despite whatever disagreements Squall and Rinoa were having over his decision to remain the Headmaster of Garden, she knew the two were inseparable in spirit. However, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe something was amiss in their relationship, ever since Squall had returned, he'd been acting a little strangely. Maybe it had to do with _her_, the little girl he'd come back with.

"Are they all set? "

Squall's voice startled Quistis, who currently lingered in the doorway to the late General Caraway's office; the mansion was an inheritance of Rinoa now. She hadn't expected Squall to notice her; he seemed quite engrossed with a portrait hanging on the wall.

"Yes, they've been briefed. Xu and Zell are with Alpha squad, securing an escape route should Martine need it. Bravo have their posts in front of Deling's new City Hall building. "

Squall gave no response, just a solemn nod, his expression was particularly unadorned, until a hint of concern washed over his face, turning about to search for someone. He found her, a barely noticeable look of relief displayed as he noted that the little 8 year old girl with long blonde hair was sitting in front of the majestic oak office desk. Quistis smiled at the little girl, turning her attention to Squall.

"Tell me Squall, what suddenly compelled you and Rinoa to adopt this girl? I didn't think you two were ready for something like that yet. "

Rinoa, who wanted nothing more to do with Garden or war, had opted to manage Edea's orphanage so that the woman could take care of her ill husband, former Headmaster Cid Kramer. It had been a choice that lead the two lovers down separate paths, Squall had too much invested in Garden, emotionally. Though they'd agreed to lead separate pursuits, it hadn't split them apart. It just made the time they did spend together all that much more special. In the years Rinoa had been running the orphanage, neither she or Squall had ever adopted a child, they'd only facilitated a process that let kids find homes of their own.

"She's special, Quistis. That's the only way I can explain it. She may not be able to talk, but the minute I saw her eyes, I felt her speak to me. I'm certain Rinoa felt the same way. "

"Have you decided on a name for her yet? "

"No, but we will soon. It's almost time, I'm supposed to meet Martine, he wants me close by when he makes his speech. "

Squall didn't even have to look back at the small mute girl he'd adopted as his own child, the second he turned away from the portrait, the little girl – who was dressed in a pajama gown and slippers – walked toward him and placed her smaller hand into his own. This shocked Quistis, to think Squall would take a little girl to such an important event; it was uncharacteristically unprofessional of him.

"Wait, you're taking her with you? Isn't this too dangerous? "

"She goes wherever I go. I'll see you when this is over, Quistis. "

**Outside Caraway Mansion, 7:48 PM.**

It'd taken quite a bit of stealth on his part, but the wounded sharpshooter had slipped past the small security detail posted outside of the Mansion and snuck into the bushes below the office room window. From there, Kinneas saw him, and his newfound daughter. He sucked in a harsh breath, sneering slightly as both pain and frustration set in.

"There you are, finally found you. You're not going to get away with this, I'm going to stop you dead in your tracks, buddy. Just gotta' bide my time.. "

Irvine looked intently at the face of his former comrade, knowing he'd have to wait for the opportunity to strike. When that opportunity arose, he had no doubt that he'd show no hesitation. A hand moved slipped toward the interior of his duster, a thumb flicking over the cocking level of his Firearm, _Exeter. _

**Deling City Hall, 8:25 PM**

"_Testing, a-testin' 1-2. "_

Barth's booming voice chimed in over all of Bravo Squad's headsets, perhaps a little too loudly. The team had been dispersed, though not too far apart from each other. Barth had been mixed in with the crowd on the street, while Kaira and Mathias both remained posted near the Podium where the President was set to speak. Dietrich served as a lookout, stationed out behind the building in a wide, rather desolate street. The blonde scowled, a futile expression that Barth would never see.

"_Stop screwing around on the comm. "_

Kaira and Mathias exchanged glances, hoping Dietrich wouldn't get into it with Barth again like he did just a few minutes ago. Chatter over the radio died down altogether when the Galbadian National Anthem began to play, the amassing citizens of Deling responded with thunderous applause; and then silence. Mathias felt a strange wave of pity wash over him, pity for the people of Galbadia. It'd been a difficult decade for them, after the war, their economy had suffered, and many people realized just how wrong their nation had been to follow the bidding of a Sorceress, even if it was out of pure fear.

He'd try not to think to much about it, his own past lay in this very city, a past he sought to forget as it only brought frustration and pain. Instead, he marveled at the expressions on the faces of the crowd, Martine seemed to have brought some hope to these people, though he could only pray that the man didn't mislead them as President Deling and Sorceress Edea had before. As the crowd held their hands over their chest for the duration of the National Anthem, President Martine stepped out, Squall was a few steps behind him and remained in the man's shadow.

The small girl by his side instantly caught Mathias' attention, and his presence seemed to attract her attention as well. The two crossed gazes, inexplicably, Mathias felt drawn to the little girl, there was something..familiar about her. Like a dream he couldn't possibly remember, only the feeling was personified in this girl. He gave the girl a smile, waving to her, the mute girl seemed to wear an equally intrigued expression.

Kaira nudged Mathias out of his friendly moment with the girl, gesturing for him to listen to the transmission Dietrich was sending, one he seemed to have ignored in his little daze. The pair made sure to keep silent, they didn't want to alarm the President without a serious reason.

"_Guys, a van of some sort just pulled up. I'm getting a bad feeling here, it's about a block away from the building.."_

Dietrich had sought cover behind an empty dumpster, making sure not to disclose his presence to those within the suspicious vehicle. Icy blue eyes remained fixed on the vehicle, suddenly, the back doors flew open and numerous men in masks jumped out. In that moment, Dietrich knew that his gut instinct was right; these guys were trouble.

"_I'm comin' around to you, Dietrich. Stay where you are, I'll take care of these guys_. "

"_Like hell you will, Barth! You'll never make it in time, these guys are heading into the adjacent building – I'm taking them down. "_

"_Wait! You little runt, don't leave your damn post!"_

Either he sought glory, or he honestly didn't think Barth would reach the men in time, regardless, he'd pursue them, reaching to his side to unhook the hefty Gunblade, _Einz, _from his belt. Towing the blade at his side, he'd make his way to the entrance of the very building the masked men had entered, 3 he counted, and delivered a fierce kick to its frame. _3 guys, armed with firearms, ok this shouldn't be too hard._

Unfortunately for Die, he'd just walked into a situation he couldn't have possibly predicted by running in head-first, what greeted him was an old warehouse full of surveillance equipment, most likely to keep tabs on this important event for God knows who, and roughly 20 men. The blonde froze, silently cursing to himself, the 20 or so men that stared back paused as well, though only for a moment. Seconds later, they all reached for their firearms, locking and loading.

"…Oh, shi-- "


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – It All Goes to Hell**

**Behind Deling City Hall; 8:25 PM.**

Kinneas tipped his hat forward a bit, glancing down the street briefly before he swiftly ducked back into the alley which provided him ample cover and concealment. His back perched against decaying brick, the sharpshooter wondered who the young blonde boy was. Judging from the Gunblade at his side, and his evident guarding of the building's back entrance, he was probably SeeD – or maybe a student on his first SeeD exam. _Does he know I'm coming? Is that why that kid's there? No, no, you're jus' getting paranoid.. nn. _

Kinneas glanced down, pulling his duster back to expose the bandages wrapped around his torso, dried blood staining a good portion of it. He'd healed up alright, but the wound still hurt like hell. Irvine knew he needed to reach Squall, but in his condition he wouldn't hold up in a fight, not even against a young buck like that. Part of him wondered if he should have waited until he'd fully recovered, but he knew this had to be done as quickly as possible.

Lady luck smiled down upon her favorite stud, because only seconds later he'd hear hurried footsteps erupting across the puddle riddled pavement, peeking around the corner and he noted that the blonde had left his post; evidently something about that van, or the building it was parked near, had drawn his attention. _Time to move._ As the young Gunblade wielder ran off, Irvine quickly and silently slipped into the building.

Amazingly, not much security was present in the hallway, though a few roaming guards proved a challenge, one he skillfully bypassed by timing their patrol routes, and darting past the men when a 5 second window of opportunity presented itself. Boot clad feet softly treaded across soft carpet, his body arched forward, careful every time he passed a window. He could feel himself getting closer to his objective, to Squall. Finally, a corner turned, and he was in view of not only Squall, but the little girl, the President, and two other youngsters. Cautiously, he reached into his coat, hand pressed against Exeter, ready to draw the weapon and take his shot.

_Boom. _A small explosion somewhere, where he'd just come from? It barely rocked the foundations, but certainly caught the attention of those near the Podium; namely, the two youngsters. Mathias was the first to look around, wondering what the mild vibration had been, that's when he spotted Kinneas. He recognized the man instantly as the sharpshooter who every now and then made visits to Balamb Garden, and so the man was greeted with a bit of a surprised grin. Kaira was the next to notice him, a concerned look on her face. Mathias stepped toward the man, Kinneas withdrew his hand from his coat, he wasn't going to hurt these kids to get to Squall.

"Mr. Kinneas? What are you – "

Mathias' inquiry came to a sudden halt, another vibration, this one rocked the very foundations to the point where anyone on their feet was either floored, or damn near thrown off their feet. Glass shattered, and Irvine found himself clinging to the wall for support. _Now, what? Well, whatever that hell that was, it's your chance to get out of this bind. _Irvine promptly vaulted over a ledge were a window once stood.

Squall had made his daughter his first priority, scooping her up in his arms, looking for a way out. It was clear a bomb had just been set off, but where and by who was the question. The crowd dispersed in panic, the President hid beneath his podium, glancing up to Squall.

"What the hell is going on, Leonheart? "

"It'll be taken care of – "

Squall turned sharply to face his students, fully expecting them to react. Once Kaira and Mathias got back up, the female would look to her cohort, completely unaware of what was going on. It was then that Barth's voice came in on their headsets.

"_Guys, the back alley. Dietrich's in trouble, **serious **trouble! "_

Both looked to Squall for direction, but the man offered none. An arched brow suggested that he had no intentions of holding their hands throughout this, this was still an exam. The President looked between the two youngsters and Leonheart, a mixture of anger and panic on his face.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is happening, and what you're going to do about it! "

"Kaira, "

Mathias spoke with remarkable calm, almost as if he didn't feel much urgency.

"Grab the President, make sure he makes it to the escape route; let Alpha take it from there. I'm going out back. "

**Warehouse, 8 minutes ago.**

"Oh, shi—"

Dietrich's words were cut short by the cocking of automatic weapons, 20 of them to be precise. Knowing full well that without a Protect spell handy, he'd only be able to deflect so many shots with _Einz_ before a few hit, and ultimately left him riddled with mortal wounds. Time seemed to slow down in his head, enough that he found his only means of escape; an oxygen tank. Kicking the large, rusty cylindrical container over. A loud, metallic thud resounded, and as it rolled on its side in front of Dietrich, the youth took drastic, almost self-destructive measures. Einz hefted up over his head, he swung the heavy Gunblade down, piercing the rusty surface of the tank with Einz' razor sharp edge, oxygen escaped in tremendous amounts, and as it was only natural when releasing such compressed force, a concussive blast blew Dietrich back out the door and floored the men in the room.

Dietrich saw double as his body slid back across the wet pavement, his progression backward stopped only when his body collided into the side of the masked assailants van. He was dazed, confused, stunned, but his actions had bought him time and a world of hurt. Inside, the mysterious men all groaned, some scrambling to their feet. One spoke out as he clutched his head.

"G-gunter, they're going to be coming. We have to get rid of the evidence—you know what to do. "

Most of the men were unable to get up, including Gunter, who now laid across the floor with a small device in his hand. The man, in severe pain, nodded, keeping his thumb close to the detonator, waiting just a little to let as many men out of the building before he blew it, and the unfortunate few – such as himself – who were unable to rush out.

Three men stumbled outside, two of them holding their heads and struggling to train their weapons on Dietrich, who by now, was on his feet and charging at his approaching attackers. A deft horizontal slash, one that was labored though to the pain in his entire body, would slice across the first two gunmen's abdominal region. A fluid streak of crimson followed the Gunblade's path, like a plume of smoke trailing behind a jetfighter. The third man had narrowly evaded evisceration, something his two comrades succumbed to by falling backward, clutching their stomachs as precious fluid – and even organs – left them.

Dietrich panicked briefly, the third man had now raised his firearm, and let off a frantic, aimless 3 round burst. Accuracy wasn't all that important at that range, 2 of the three rounds pelted Dietrich, one square in the shoulder; another in his arm. Blood spattered across the fabric of his uniform, the force sent Dietrich stumbling backward, still clinging to his weapon with one hand. Opposite hand arose, visible strain on his face as he conjured sacred, arcane knowledge in the form of para-magic, a weak ignition of _Fire _would fly forward, tagging his attacker in the chest. Though it'd been a quick, desperate spell cast, the range made up for it, the man flew back, the flames searing into his chest. If he didn't die in a matter of minutes, he'd certainly be close to it; regardless, the man was out of the fight.

Much to Dietrich's dismay, the 5 or 6 men that began to run out frantically were not, and he quickly backpedaled in hopes of finding cover, it was then that he felt himself forced off his feet. A destructive explosion from within the building sent splinters of wood, glass and debris spraying everywhere, the men who'd just vacated the building found themselves on the floor again, the building which had served as their base of espionage now lit up as wild flames ravaged the building in its entirety.

"This is for Gunter, and our comrades you _bastard!_ "

The gunmen were quick to recover, raising their weapons to blast the grounded Dietrich away – unbeknownst to them, backup had just arrived in the form of one Barth Bildroy. Maybe it'd been the explosion that had deafened their hearing, but for most it certainly would have been difficult not to hear the man as he charged down the street. Rather than attack the men directly, Barth made the van his target, both hands wrenched tightly about a lengthy steel pole, and once the man swung said pole across his form, the enormous chunk of steel at the end would be exposed. The end of Bildroy's hammer, _Titan_, was smacked into the side of the van.

A combination of the momentum he'd gathered during his mad dash, his sheer power, and the hammer's incredible weight forced the van _off _its tires, and up into the air about a foot. The vehicle would ultimately slam against the men violently, crushing them against it and the burning building behind them. Dietrich looked up, as pained as he was, he couldn't help but find himself awestruck by the display of power Barth had just made, a display that very well saved his life. His eyes shifted to his shoulder, the aching pain back on his face as he pressed a hand against both bullet wounds.

Mathias, who just now arrived on the scene, looked between the burning building, the van, and Bildroy with shock. His eyes darted over to Dietrich.

"You're wounded. C'mon, let's get out of here. "

"You shouldn't have left your post, pipsqueak. Wanna' get yourself killed playin' gung-ho? Not to mention someone could have waltzed in through the back! "

Normally, a scolding from Bildroy would have warranted a string of curses toward the man, but Dietrich just stared at the crushed, burnt bodies in front of him. They were all dead, some of them, namely the ones in the building, had blown themselves up, but one thing in particular struck him, their accents.

"..Dollet. "

**Caraway Mansion**

"Good job, Barth. I think you owe Barth your thanks for saving your life, Dietrich. "

Instructor Trepe visually scolded the boy, in a way she knew best; with her eyes. Not waiting for Dietrich, who had looked away in both shame and disgust, she'd glance to Mathias.

"As for Irvine Kinneas, I can't explain his presence, or why he'd have left like that. I haven't been able to get in contact with him for some time.. "

The entire group had amassed in the small office, Alpha Squad was still assuring the President's safety under the guidance of Xu, Zell meanwhile had opted to join Quistis and Squall, who was currently seated in the late General's chair, his daughter on his lap.

"Dietrich said those guys were from Dollet, so did they want to kill the President? "

Kaira's arms were crossed over her chest, it seemed the girl wanted to help redeem Dietrich's folly, leaving his post had ended disastrous. Though he had unfoiled some sort of espionage plot, he'd left a gaping hole in the President's rear security. It couldn't have gone worse, Bildroy seemed a shoe-in, and rightfully so after his display.

"No, I know exactly who is behind this. "

Squall finally spoke up, a grave look in the man's eyes. Gloved digits sifted through his daughter's hair, hoping to calm her nerves after what had occurred.

"Irvine. "

Though shock was evident on everyone's face, Zell was the first, as usual, to speak.

"What! Man, are you sure you didn't fall on your head or something … Irvine? Why would _he _want to kill the President? "

"The last time I saw him, he seemed really angry about Martine's position in office. Besides, he had no knowledge that I was here, so I doubt he was sneaking into the Mansion to 'pay a visit'. I wouldn't be surprised if those men were his, or associates. It may be a personal vendetta. Martine hurt a lot of people at Galbadia Garden during the war, people Irvine cared about, and now he's being hailed as a hero. I don't know what he thinks he's doing, but we have to be prepared to take him down if the President requests this. "

Mathias arched a brow, uncertain what Leonheart meant by all that.

"Wait, what are you saying? If the President requests? You're going to – "

"Yes, I'm making it my duty to inform the President of my suspicions. Hopefully he'll let me try and bring Irvine in alive, without hurting him, but if launches a manhunt himself, there isn't anything we can really do about it. "

Quistis shook her head, outrage and desperation hinted in her tone of voice, like Zell, she couldn't believe Squall was saying this.

"But he might kill him! This is Irvine, I don't believe he'd resort to assassination. "

"Why not? If he thinks Martine too dangerous to hold that sort of position, he'd be willing to do it. He certainly was, along with us, during the war, Quistis. "

"But.. "

"We just have to face it. I don't like it anymore than you, but the evidence is too great to ignore. Irvine may have just become the Most Wanted Man in the world. "

**Presidential Palace**

"Yes, I appreciate your honesty Mr. Leonheart. I understand, I assure you I won't make any drastic decisions until Kinneas' involvement is firmly proven. "

Hanging up the phone, Martine reclined back in his chair, dimming the lights in the entire office. Hands coupled together, he'd look to the desk.

"It was Irvine Kinneas, I always knew that boy was more charm than brains, and he's proven it just now. "

Amid the shadows, a voice spoke, the figure was barely visible in the darkness, broad shoulders, a red coat that adorned an impressive frame.

"Kinneas? Really, and Squall gave him up just like that? "

"He's a smart man, he knows if he hadn't, and we found out he suspected, we'd have Galbadia knocking on Garden's door. We're not a weak Military anymore, the world knows as much. However, I suspect there's more than just Kinneas involved here. He needed help, a third party that would have been more than willing to mar our appearance, make us look weak and susceptible to attack in front of the world. "

The mysterious man spoke, lifting a red glove to shadow enclosed features. He spoke, cold, as if he didn't suspect, but _knew _whom the third party was.

"Dollet. "

"Yes, my thoughts exactly. I'm sorry, this was supposed to be _your _night. Just as I was redeemed the night of my election night, I wanted this to be your night of redemption, General Almasy. "

He stepped out from the shadows, a red motif in his apparel as coat and gloves were of a crimson make, the trademark symbol printed across his back was a contrasting black, matching the pants and snug, muscle defining shirt. He still possessed a rich head of blonde hair, though features had hardened slightly, a stronger jaw line and gruff patches of facial hair.

"It's better this way, Mr. President. Now I can redeem myself to the Galbadians with two victories, executing Irvine Kinneas and striking back at Dollet. "


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **From this point on, updates may take a while. I'm in the U.S Army, and I'm deploying to Iraq tomorrow. I should still have internet access, but like I said, updates will take longer. I ask that readers please be patient and bookmark this story so you'll be alerted about updates, I appreciate your reviews, thank you. I intend to continue this fic to its conclusion.

**_Story thus far - _**The exam in Galbadia brought trouble for the SeeD candidates, after unearthing a Dollet surveillance team, Dietrich was engaged in a brutal battle. In the end, an entire building had been leveled, and the President's unveiling of Galbadia's General was cancelled. In a shocking move, Squall revealed to the President that he suspected Irvine Kinneas was behind the plot, but after conversing with his General; Seifer Almasy, both men suspected Kinneas must have had help from Dollet.

**Chapter 6 - Cowboys and Conspirators.**

**Transcontinental Train to Trabia**

It'd been a couple of days since the incident in Galbadia, after reading reports in the paper and watching various news programs on T.V, it had been revealed that one Irvine Kinneas, of Galbadian War infamy, had been the who intended to assassinate the President; only to fail miserably by targeting the wrong building. This story would have been quite amazing, had Irvine himself not known for a fact that it was _dead _wrong. He hadn't even fathomed an attempt on Martine's life, he'd been there for one reason and one reason alone, the man who had given him the healing stab wound to his abdomen in the Centra ruins weeks ago; _Squall Leonheart._

Taking extra precautions to avoid Galbadian authority, Irvine had temporarily ditched the classic duster and hat getup that usually comprised his wardrobe, opting to wear a lengthy blue jacket, a lighter shade of blue made the hoodie that was currently pulled up over his head. He desperately needed help, or at least some support, this journey had not only tested him physically, but now the stress of being the world's most wanted fugitive tested his mental willpower. There was only one person he could think of turning to, Selphie. Turning to Zell or Quistis was out of the question, he was liable to get shot down at Garden's doorstep before he even got within 50 meters to the two SeeD instructors.

Selphie, who'd taken up the reconstruction of Trabia Garden as its Headmaster, was his only hope. He could almost remember his train rides with her like they had only been yesterday, her petite, cute little frame perched against the handrails, her beautiful, imaginative blue eyes gazing out into the scenery as it sped by the window. Much like she did then, Irvine gazed out of the window, wondering how so much could change in 10 years. They'd begun to date months after the war, a beautiful relationship that had only brought them closer both as friends and as something more; unfortunately it didn't last.

It was his fault really, he hadn't been up to committing to her completely. She'd asked him to stay with her at Trabia, become an instructor there and help with reconstruction on a permanent basis, hell he'd already spent so much time there anyway. However, something inside Kinneas urged him to refuse. It hadn't so much hurt Selphie as disappointed her, the day they parted, it had been on good terms, but he remembered the look on her face. Disappointment, as if she had fully expected him to turn her down. She'd broken it off with him, saying that though she loved him, she couldn't be with the old Irvine, she needed him to evolve.

He'd wondered what she meant for quite some time when she said that, but now he really understood. He was still seventeen years old, though his body had matured into that of a tall, handsome 27 year old stud, his mentality hadn't matured all that much. He still felt an odd desire to remain unbound, free. He'd been the only one of the group who hadn't settled down and made a life for himself somewhere, he continually wandered between locations. Selphie needed more than a vagrant drifter in her life, she had needed Irvine to let go of his freedom, just a bit, and accept at least two constants in his life; her and some stability. _You're a fool, Kinneas. Wonderful girl like that, and you'd rather stick to some childish life of driftin'. _

Despite finding himself engrossed in the past, he hadn't overlooked the two men who had both entered from opposite sides of the hallway. Their timing, and their placement on both sides of him gave him a rotten feeling in his stomach, one that he found to be justified the second both strangers paused only feet away from him. _Galbadian agents? _

"Irvine Kinneas, you are bound by Galbadian law. "

Said the man to his left, drawing Kinneas from his spot along the railing and away from the window. He faced that very man, only a cheerful grin visible from underneath the hood.

"Why, I think you've got a case of mistaken identity, sir. Though I sure wish you were right, I'd give anything to be in that strappin' young stud's boots -- when it comes to his romantic life, not his troubles with the law of course! "

The agents, who were dressed in casual civillian attire, glanced between each other, reaching back and procured their weapons. Kinneas' friendly smile turned sour, his face hardened in its expression, growing dreadfully serious.

"Touch those weapons and I'll take it as a threat to my life, gentleman. "

When it came to drawing weapons, the Cowboy didn't kid around. Like a gunslinger from yesteryear, Irvine took the action as a severely threatening one, and he intended to respond to it in kind. His warning made both men freeze for a second, they were aware of his reputation. Irvine could only see the man to his front, who seemed to have paused but gave his partner an odd glance. Kinneas shot his gaze to the silver railing, and the second he noticed the man to his rear fetch his weapon discreetly in its reflection, he jumped into action.

Kinneas gave his profile to both men, the quick change in stance had been so that he could extend an arm out to the armed agent, palm extended outward as an unseen aura suddenly surrounded Kinneas for a second. Gloved hands would emit a powerful spell, one that promptly swept the agent of his feet and slung him backward, resulting in a violent crash against the door he'd come in though. The float spell had been powerful enough to knock the man unconscious when he collided with the door, but it had taken precious seconds to cast.

Immediately turning to face his second assailant, Kinneas found that the man had not only drawn a short sword, but was already in his proximity and swinging the blade. It would be a quick draw, one that made Irvine legendary as a gunslinger, that saved his life. _Exeter's _barrel, made of the rarest of materials, was more than enough to withstand the sword stike. Kinneas held the scattergun with both hands, struggling to deflect the man's sword. A swift boot to the man's kneecap was enough to force him off, and Irvine promptly followed up by swinging the butt of his weapon into the man's face, launching him against the window and shattering it. With the agent flying out of the train, Irvine pulled back his hood, something told him this wasn't over.

A glance past the sliding doors behind him, and he noted four more agents frantically heading his way. They stopped short of the door, reaching into their coats and lobbing what he could only assume to be explosives, through the window.

"_Son of a-- "_

Irvine made a reckless, suicidal dive out of the window, barely managing to cling onto the ledge where a broken window once stood. The explosion inside of the cart rocked the entire train, nearly severing Irvine's grip along the ledge as flames and smoke spewed out of every window; now shattered due to the explosion.

"Hnn! "

Kinneas fought desperately to keep his grip, lest he wanted to take a nasty 80 mile per hour tumble against hard, parched Galbadian soil. Opting to shimmy along the train, he made his destination the next car, believing that the remaining Galbadian agents were in the train cars behind him. His journey along the totaled car's side wasn't an easy one, shards of jagged glass still remained in the frame, every now and then Irvine would find one of said shards of glass stabbing into the flesh of his palm when he reached to pull himself across. Biting his tongue and forcing the urge to yell in pain away, he'd find himself drawing closer to the platform that connected this car and the next; a silver railing almost within reach.

It was at that point that two bodies poked out from the window he'd dove out of, each wielding handguns. They were okay shots, but not as good as he was. Though their rounds pelted the side of the train, nearly hitting Irvine, they failed to maintain a steady sight. Kinneas quickly reached for the railing, latching onto it with one hand, and while he dangled dangerously along the side of the speeding train, opposite hand took hold of Exeter, training the mighty firearm in both men's direction and pulling the trigger. A massive fire round hit the first man, sending him over the side of the window and ultimately tumbling violently across the dirt, while the other man fell back into the train, screaming frantically as he fought to put out the flames that had set his coat ablaze.

The sharpshooter quickly pulled himself up onto the platform, and began to unleash a series of powerful shots at the bridging device that kept both train cars connected, after the fourth or fifth, the device gave in to the destructive power of Exeter, severing its connection, and leaving about 2/5ths of the train behind, along with the remaining agents. A grim look on Irvine's face as he watched the abandoned cars grow smaller and smaller in the distance.

"If you think getting Galbadia on my butt's goin' to keep me from getting to you, than you've got something else coming, Squall. "

Next stop, Trabia Garden.

**Grand Manor Dollet**

Conroy Fitzer, the youngest person to ever rule a nation, found himself engrossed in the beauty and majesty of his new estate; Dollet's largest mansion, built solely for the new ruler. It'd been a gift from his top advisor, Bretham. Though few knew it, Bretham was the real genius, a man with incredible Military and Political knowledge, a man that could have very well been Duke himself, had it not been for the shameful little fact that the man was a _half-blood_, only part Dollet.

Though Bretham would never admit he was the true genius behind this new administration, it was evident to some that without the man's guidance, Conroy would fail miserably at leading this new nation. Of course, in the vain Duke's mind, Bretham was just a very valuable advisor, while he, as Duke, was the supreme power in Dollet. Fitzer currently marveled at his new estate from the grand living room, one that gave a perfect glimpse at the master stairwell that lead to the other two floors in the estate. Ornate decoration covered every item in the room, be it expensive vases and portraits, or masterfully crafted tapestry. Differing portraits of Duke Fitzer littered the room, paying homage to the young man's narcissistic personality.

"This is perfect, Bretham! We'll have to hold a ball, invite all the nobles! I want them all to see what I see right now; Dollet's most remarkable ruler. "

Even his voice, which held a thick Dollet accent, was filled with a high degree of self absorption. Though he did have _some _reason to be so vain, he was a remarkably attractive young man. Pale skin that was appropriate to any noble, a thin body; little muscle when compared to a soldier however, and a face that seemed fit for a movie screen. In short, the young Duke was a picture perfect nobleman, young, handsome, hair as golden as the sands of the Dollet shore, most certainly any girl's dream. It was just wanted Bretham wanted in a ruler.

Bretham, who was taller than his Duke, and just as wealthy as he had been before becoming Duke. Whereas Fitzer was the face and physical embodiment of the ideal ruler of this nation, Bretham was the spirit. Possessing a vast intellect and silent demeanor. Though handsome in his own right, he appearance made it evident to the rather close minded Dollet elite that he was not full Dollet, born of an Esthar exiled man and a Dollet countess. Long black hair and slightly tanned features had been inherited from his father, despite the fact this would always prevent him from obtaining the power he felt he deserved, he didn't feel any resentment toward his origins. He was proud of what he was, in his mind it wasn't his shortcomings, but the bigotry of Dollet's upperclass that held him back.

It was fine, for now he'd virtually become the nation's ruler, guiding the Duke. He gave the people what they wanted, a pretty face to represent the Duke's they'd seen in romantic novels and movies, while he served as the real brains behind it all. While Fitzer wore a bright, eye catching red suit during his travels through the manor's halls, Bretham wore a dark pair of pants and a coat; no shirt worn beneath it.

"Duke, I don't think we should worry so much about the ball. We should focus on Galbadia, I'm positive they've discovered that those spies came from us. "

"Nonsense, the news clearly stated that Galbadia believes this Kinneas fellow was behind all of it. "

The two men continued to walk through the vast, expansive rooms within the manor, stopping every now and then so that Fitzer could admire a portrait of himself. Though the topic of discussion was vital, Fitzer seemed intent on focusing on less meaningful things in between their discussion.

"Hm, I need a wife, Bretham. We should hold some sort of event, we need a Duchess! "

"We both know you'll never be able to settle on just one, sir. "

"You're right Bretham, but who would deny a Duke a mistress or two? "

"Certainly not me; anyway, about Galbadia. I think it's pretty obvious they're misleading the media, they're not going to tell the media they think we're involved, they want us to believe we're safe from suspicion, make us vulnerable to attack through complacency. "

Though he continued to admire the portraits, Bretham's words did stir the young Duke a bit.

"Of course, yes, I suspected as much.. You're right, they probably know we had a hand in all of that. "

"There have been reports that some of the exiles have been seen receiving rather..expensive equipment. "

Dollet exiles, people who had supported the democratic government; despite its failings, and were opposed to this new 'dictatorship' as they called it. Most of them had been killed in the civil war, but a small band had managed to escape, and now posed the only real imminent threat to Dollet.

"What? Are you saying they actually have a chance to hurt us, Bretham? Why haven't they been crushed! I won't have some misguided pissants ruining my glory. "

"It'll be taken care of, I just have reason to believe that Galbadia is providing these rebels valuable equipment. I think that's good, though. It proves that Galbadia recognizes our Military strength, otherwise they'd attack us directly rather than support a band of rebels. "

"Well, I do not share your enthusiasm, Bretham. I want this taken care of. "

Both men paced away from the portraits, walking side by side now as they conspired.

"Very well, sir. This is what you'll do then to speed up the process; call Squall Leonheart, he's the commander of Balamb Garden. Have him dispatch a small unit of SeeD here. "

"What? That will make us look weak, like we can't protect ourselves. That's what my predecessors did, Bretham… "

"Trust me, sir. You see, we won't be using them unless we absolutely need to, more than anything, we're going to have them sitting on the sidelines. We're going to be showing off our muscle, we need an audience outside of our own, and if anything does go wrong, we have a failsafe in them. "

The shorter of the two, Duke Fitzer, nodded sheepishly.

"Yes, yes.. I understand. But, I'm a little concerned. Leonheart has close ties to Esthar, to Loire. If he discovers we've abducted Odine -- "

Bretham stopped in mid stride, hands set behind him as he faced the figurehead of the Dollet Monarchy, a stoic expression still worn.

"They'll be too distracted to even notice anything besides what we show them, Duke. "

"Distracted? By what, Bretham? "

"By the ball, of course. Did you forget? You wanted a ball to show off your mansion. What better way to entertain SeeD, than to hold a ball the night before we demonstrate our Military might by crushing the exiles. "


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **From this point on, updates may take a while. I'm in the U.S Army, and I'm deploying to Iraq tomorrow. I should still have internet access, but like I said, updates will take longer. I ask that readers please be patient and bookmark this story so you'll be alerted about updates, I appreciate your reviews, thank you. I intend to continue this fic to its conclusion.

_**The story thus far - **After a bombing in Galbadia, Irvine Kinneas finds himself a fugitive, suspected of an attempt on President Martine's life. Surviving a run-in with Galbadian lawmen on a train, Kinneas heads to Trabia in hopes of finding his ex-girlfriend and most trusted friend; Selphie Tilmitt. Meanwhile, Duke Fitzer, the face of Dollet's new government, and Bretham - the brains behind it all, plot to crush a lingering insurgency outside of Dollet, one supported by Galbadia. Seeking to show off their power, they agree to summon SeeD to their celebration ball, hoping to show the mighty mercenary unit just how powerful Dollet has become._

**Chapter 7 - Heartand Loyalty**

**Balamb Garden, Headmaster's Office**

Squall sat at his desk with an intense look of irritation printed across his face, elbows perched on the desk's surface, while hands had been coupled together and placed just against his jaw, thumbs supporting his head. His eyes glanced between Zell and Quistis, they, evidently, were the source of of his irritation. Zell, who hadn't changed all that much in appearance, save for a longer, wilder head of spiky blonde hair, still possessed that exuberant nature of his. He'd slam a glove clad fist into an open palm.

"This is insane, we've got to stop the Galbadians, _you _said that the President wasn't going to do anything until Irvine's guilt was proven! Now they're flashing wanted posters all over the place, and offering rewards on television! "

Squall shook his head silently, thinking to himself. Quistis, who was across from Zell, kept a keen eye on Squall. She was concerned for him, he seemed strange to her, almost weaker. As if he'd been drained of stamina, not to mention his bizarre behavior. What had happened between he and Rinoa? Why was he so convinced Irvine had become little more than a killer? Was there something he knew about Irvine that he wasn't telling them? She opted to voice a bit of her concerns.

"I can't believe you fed the President that lead, Squall. What has Irvine ever done to make you doubt his character like that? He's our friend. "

Leonheart, though maintaining an austere expression, was visibly angered by Quistis' comment, his eyebrows drooped just a bit, his version of a scowl.

"_Fed? _Just what are you trying to say, Quistis. That I've got my hand up Martine's seat, or that I'm placing blame on Irvine to mislead him? Look, I'm Irvine's friend too, but you don't know him anymore, he's dangerous. Believe me, this was the best course of action. I don't want an execution either, which is why I'm personally going to lead a search to capture Irvine alive, but the more people out there looking out for him, the better. We're trying to keep him from doing anything dangerous again, to keep him from digging his own grave. "

Zell didn't seem to understand Squall's reasoning, an obvious look of confusion on his face as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Quistis arched a brow at Squall, folding her arms over her chest.

"You know something we don't, Squall. Tell us, we deserve to know, not be left in the dark. "

Squall stared at Quistis for a moment, seconds later nodding, submitting to her requests.

"Fine, you deserve to know the truth. My last assignment, it wasn't just a meeting with Lagun--, "

Squall paused, seemingly uncomfortable with the idea of calling the man by his first name, despite the Esthar President's - who was still in office due to public pleading - desire for them to get past formalities and establish a closer relationship, one Squall wasn't ready for. Evidently, despite both men knowing their blood-relation to one another, they'd had a difficult time really developing a father and son relationship, mostly because of Squall.

"President Loire. It was a covert op, he'd asked me to investigate some odd readings Odine had discovered in the Centra Ruins. Odine had gone missing a few months ago, and he may have gone to the ruins. I knew I needed help, but I had to keep this from a lot of people; including Garden. I needed somebody with no ties to any organization, someone who worked alone. "

"Irvine.. "

Quistis spoke out, knowing Kinneas filled that description. He'd never become a SeeD, and even after the war, he seemed content with remaining as he was; a man with no ties or loyalties besides those he shared with his friends and to himself.

"Man, you could have asked me! I wouldn't blab.. Geez. "

Zell pouted briefly, disappointed that he hadn't been Squall's first choice, though it was obvious why. With ties to Garden, he was liable to tell Quistis, or even Xu, and it had been in Laguna's best interest that the fewest amount of people know about Odine's disappearance.

"So Irvine and I met up in a tavern near Galbadia, we headed out to the Centra Ruins. We got there, and we already began to notice things were amiss. That place is a haven for Guardian Forces, yet for some reason we encountered none. It wasn't until we got to the center of the ruins that we found something, I can't explain what, but it felt like something was trying to drill itself into our heads. We both passed out, and when we woke up, whatever was there had vanished. I felt strange, but most disturbing was Irvine, he started, acting delirious. "

Zell and Quistis, by this point, became incredibly worried, engrossed in the story completely.

"I tried to calm him down, but he attacked me. I cut him, not enough to kill him, but enough to slow him down. Whatever we encountered had made us both really weak, sick even, and so I got out of there, I wasn't in any shape to subdue him. I don't think he was trying to kill the President, I think he was trying to kill me. "

Shock was printed across both the Instructors faces, to think that Irvine would try and kill Squall was unfathomable 10 years ago, they'd all gone through so much together, but judging from the story, whatever they had encountered seemed to have wounded Irvine mentally.

"He's dangerous, and I hope that the more people out there trying to capture him, the better. If Galbadia gets him first, I'm going to fight tooth and nail to make sure we can try and treat him. I want to know what happened to him, what got to him, what tried to get to me. But we all can't worry about Irvine right now, we still have a responsibility to these students. "

Clearing his throat, Squall looked to his desk, lifting a piece of paper that he'd been studying for some time now.

"I've received a request from Dollet, a strange one. They want SeeD to attend some ball of theirs, the following day they are to serve as a support unit for some Military operation. Quistis, you're going to take Bravo squad, Zell, you'll manage Alpha. This will be their final exam. I'm going to take care of searching for Irvine, he's probably really confused right now, so if I know him, he'll be heading to Trabia. Hopefully I can intercept him there. "

Despite the orders they'd received, both Quistis and Zell looked incredibly distracted and distraught, obviously still thinking on Irvine's plight. Zell shook his head, running gloved encased fingers through his hair in worry.

"Man, I'm not going to be able to sleep right. What the hell is wrong with Irvine..? "

"Which is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, but I have. I need you two to concentrate on SeeD, we need some fresh talent, and this last exam is going to weed out the SeeD material and what isn't. You've got a couple of days to get ready. "

Squall gave the pair a nod, but after looking around a bit, he seemed to grow a little anxious. Where was she? The little girl which clung to him ever since he'd seen her in Rinoa's orphanage never seemed to leave his side, which was now cause for alarm as she had seemingly wandered out of the office.

"Where's my daughter? "

**Training Quad**

Sweat coated Mathias' brow, forcing strands of raven hair to cling to his forehead possessively. The lengthy, sharp sword in his possession; _Sentinel_, was positioned in both of his hands, the ornately designed hilt locked in an unfaltering grip as Mathias focused precise, swift strikes across the whipping tentacles of the living plant-like creatures before him. Rather than seek to overpower the creatures by cutting them down, he let his priority become evasion, and retaliation via masterful strikes that would neutralize his enemy. It was easier said than done, he'd yet to accomplish what he set out to do - slay three of the creatures without incurring a single blow.

Thus far, he'd only managed to defeat them, taking only two or three vine whips to the torso. They didn't hurt all that bad, his clothing, civilian attire he preferred over the uniform, had guarded his body well. His trademark outfit was comprised of black material, the fabric matched that dark head of hair flawlessly in the form of pants and a sleeveless, tight fitting turtleneck of sorts that outlined the youth's fit form well. Though it was, as mentioned, without any sleeves, only the right arm's pale flesh and muscular structure was exposed, the top of his left arm was encased in steel, an armored sleeve whose sole purpose seemed to be to deflect sword strikes if the need arose.

After slicing his targets into mulch, Mathias turned from the scene and toward the exit of the Quad. Much to his surprise, he had an audience, namely, a small girl with blonde hair. _The girl from Galbadia; she was with the Headmaster. _A smile slowly spread across his face, waving a little at the girl, and when he noticed she was without supervision, his expression turned a little more serious.

"Hey, you shouldn't be in here without somebody watching you. How'd you get away from your daddy? "

Though it hadn't been confirmed by the Headmaster, it was liable the man would never reveal things of his personal life to students, but the rumors of him adopting a girl from his wife's orphanage were rampant. The rumors of troubles in said marriage, due to his decision to continue to guide Garden and her desire to abandon a world of violence were also rampant amongst girls. They were probably hoping he'd be in need of a mistress of some sort.

The girl wore an absolutely intrigued expression on her face, stepping over to Mathias slowly in her slippers. He'd take a crouch, so the two could stand on eye level evidently, and patted her on the head.

"What's so interesting? This? "

He'd stabbed Sentinel into the ground, so that it could stand there without his hand around the hilt. The girl didn't seemed too interested in the sword, but instead, her fascination seemed to be with Mathias' facial features, as well as his hair. She touched his face with childish fascination, as if she were seeing something for the first time. Mathias stood still, noting just how special this child truly was, she had to be if she'd been adopted by someone like the Headmaster.

"You're a curious little girl, aren't you? I think someone's looking for you. "

Mathias looked passed the girl, the Headmaster himself approached down the hall, wearing a look of restrained concern, his hurried gait was proof that he had been worried. Just then the girl, who'd been silent up until now, opened her mouth to speak.

"I found you. "

Mathias, looking at her with a slightly wide eyed look of confusion, stood once Squall arrived. The man instantly scooped his daughter up into his arms, holding her up with one arm, while she perched her chin onto his shoulder. He didn't pay much mind to Mathias, though upon second glance, noticed the youth must have been training as both sweat was present on his forehead, and the blade currently wedged in the ground.

"I'm sorry if she interrupted your training, we'll be going now. "

"It's alright, she's a very cute little girl. She has a sweet voice, too. "

Leonheart looked at Mathias as if he were mad, shaking his head and chuckling a little, as if the boy were simply joking.

"No, she's mute. Well, carry on. "

Squall turned, heading down the way he came, the little girl waved over her father's shoulder as they departed, leaving Mathias waving back with a puzzled expression. _She's .. mute? But she just…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **From this point on, updates may take a while. I'm in the U.S Army, and I'm deploying to Iraq tomorrow. I should still have internet access, but like I said, updates will take longer. I ask that readers please be patient and bookmark this story so you'll be alerted about updates, I appreciate your reviews, thank you. I intend to continue this fic to its conclusion.

_**The story thus far **- After a daring escape from lawmen, Irvine finds himself headed to Trabia Garden. Meanwhile, Duke Fitzer and his most trusted advisor, Bretham, devise a plot to crush Galbadian supported rebels and opt to have SeeD as a witness to their power by inviting them to a formal ball. Dollet will serve as the SeeD Candidates final exam, a test that will determine what select few makes it into their ranks._

**Chapter 8 - Past Regrets**

**Balamb Garden Dormitory, RM #202**

Posters of one of Dollet's most popular rock groups littered the young man's wall, groups that ranged from _Gutrich, _to _Adamantoise Head, _and more recently, _Toxic Mistress _a group which used art of an Anacondaur and a woman seemingly kissing. There was one thing all these bands had in common besides originating from Dollet; they were all banned by the current Dollet government, their members stripped of Dollet citizenship for songs that painted the new Monarchy as little more than a tyrannical dictatorship. Dietrich's room was covered with these posters, various articles of clothing tossed in a corner which he dubbed as the 'wash pile'.

Dressed in his favorite choice apparel, Die sported a pair of blue jeans, his upper-body covered by little more than a stylish black vest, one that left tattooed arms exposed, tattoos that had a painful, deep rooted meaning in his past . A pair of sunglasses worn over oceanic blue eyes, namely to disguise the look of distaste from Barth. Said wore a marine green jumpsuit, one normally worn by mechanic's. The top had been left unzipped, hanging down past his waist in favor of exposing a large white T-shirt which adorned the giant of a man's frame.

"Stop mopin' and pack your stuff, short stuff. We've had two whole days, and you're barely startin' now? Well I'm here to get yer' ass in gear. "

For someone Dietrich - and more than half of Garden - had labeled as little more than a bully, Barth certainly was taking a rather 'big brother' like role in his squad. Maybe they'd all misjudged him? If anything, he was more of a tough love using brute than a bully. The fact he'd come to Dietrich's rescue the way he had had proven him to be loyal and powerful in many peoples books, Dietrich was certain the Headmaster and Instructor Trepe saw it the same way.

"Sure, it's easy to be in such a great mood when you _know _you're going to make SeeD. "

"What do you mean by that? "

"Don't play dumb, you know you're going to make it. Saving my ass like that, hell, you _launched _ a van into like 5 guys. "

Bildroy scoffed, dismissing the comments with a wave of his skillet sized hand, but it was obvious he was feigning humility, at least a little.

"That's garbage. I didn't really launch it, just sort of moved it a little. Besides, you'll get plenty of chances to save my butt too, like from all the hot dates I'm gonna' get once we get to Dollet. "

Barth let out a deep, almost baritone chuckle, slapping Dietrich on the back, nearly forcing him right off his bed. Dietrich had always struck Barth as a big mouthed show off, one he intended to shut up, but he'd learned Die had quite a bit of bite to his bark. Not many people would have charged into a mess like the one Dietrich had, though he'd had no idea 20 or so men awaited inside the building, Dietrich had still shown a degree of courage, albeit of a foolhardy sort. His new respect for Dietrich was perhaps the reason he opted to motivate him some.

"Funny. Anyway, Dollet's not my kind of town anyway. "

Rubbing at a head of brown, extremely cropped short hair, Barth weighed his teammate's comments with the vast array of Dollet born rock groups that were pasted all over his room.

"Right… "

Knowing full-well what the large man was thinking, Reinhart opted to enlighten Barth on a bit of his history, something he'd only related to Kaira and Mathias; but considering he too had warmed up to Bildroy, he saw no reason to not include somebody who'd proven to be a valuable comrade.

"Look, Dollet's a painful place for me. During the last Galbadian invasion, my family died. Our house was mortared, and when my brother and I returned to it, all we found were ashes. My old man was in there. "

"Well, that explains it. So is that why you're slackin' here? Look, you've gotta' face this kind of crap everyday if you want to be SeeD. If you're too teary eyed to visit Dollet, than you should be tryin' out for the cheerleader's squad, not SeeD, punk. "

The blonde would cast a glare from behind dark shades, his jaw clenched visibly, gnashing his teeth at Barth's harsh commentary, but after letting his troublesome temper calm, he saw truth in the man's advise. A groan, and he'd begin to throw various items into his empty duffel bag. Barth definitely had that tough love thing down to a tee.

"Fine, fine. I'll go, but only to make sure one of those hot dates _isn't _Kaira. "

"Hah, well we'll see. Anyway, Dollet can't be all that bad. You mentioned you and your brother returning, he'll be glad to see you. "

Dietrich shook his head, his motivation dying a little, and quite visibly.

"No, he died. I .. lost him. We got separated when we were trying to make it aboard some refugee vessels, crushed under a wall of debris, saw it myself.. "

Bildroy winced, wishing he'd not said another word. Dietrich, who was still certain Barth had a point, continued to pack.

"I'll be fine. I may not be looking so great right now as far SeeD's concerned, but I'm not going to let a place like Dollet screw up my chance to make up for our first exam. "

**Trabia Garden**

It was amazing what one person's will and a lot of help could accomplish, Trabia Garden had been thought a lost cause 6 years ago. No one would touch it, and despite Selphie's lobbying to numerous corporations, no one would even support a reconstruction effort. It'd looked like Trabia Garden would remain a ruin, until Selphie decided she wouldn't let a little thing like _no financial support _keep her from rebuilding. Admittedly, the first few years had produced little to no results, lack of funding meant progress was sluggish, but the students and supporters of the cause didn't give up, they continued to toil, raising money that still hadn't been enough to fund the project.

Though Balamb Garden's income as well as Galbadia Garden, now under new leadership, had provided as much assistance as they could, Selphie couldn't expect them to give so much that their own programs would suffer as a result. It wasn't until about the end of the third year that funding came from a charity fund based out of Esthar, some wealthy man who seemed to have more money than he knew what to do with. After that, reconstruction had become a steady, encouraging progress. Trabia's building was complete, and all the facilities were near completion.

Headmistress Tilmitt was expected to unveil the school, which despite the destruction had continued accepting students and teaching them even if it was outdoors, in the coming months. Students flooded the site, some had been there before a roof had even been rebuilt, living in tents in support of the reconstruction. Now the halls of Trabia rivaled that of Balamb's own, the Headmistress watched as students and construction crews added finishing touches to the main hall; a wall commemorating all those who had died in the missle attack, and even during the reconstruction.

Considering the cold climate, Selphie had foregone the yellow sundress of her teenage years for attire more befitting a Headmistress, a business-like skirt that hung down just shy of her knees, and a matching black suit-coat, though none of it was without Tilmitt's little touch. Yellow trimmings on the coat, and sunflower currently pinned near right breast pocket.

"Perfect! Let me know when it's done guys, I want to be among the first to pay my respects! "

Excitement beamed off the woman, her short frame hopped up briefly before turning toward her office, hoping to wrap up a few things before she could venture down and pay the wall a visit. The door slid open the second Tilmitt approached it, slipping inside and standing over her computer console. A figure silently treaded behind her while she found herself occupied checking files, and that very same figure would suddenly wrap its arms around her waist, as to keep her still when he went to administer a peck to her cheek.

Irvine Kinneas, dressed in his preferred threads, black hat, and now a matching duster and pants - the chaps remained an earthly tone - would barely get to place his lips on her cheek before he was delivered an oxygen depriving elbow to the sternum.

"Oomf! "

Selphie, after driving her elbow backward, freed herself from his clutches and hopped aside, just about ready to unleash nunchaku-induced death upon her attacker before she realized the man who was keeled over gasping, was none other than..

"Irvy? "

Selphie had a mean elbow, but it was made worse by the fact she'd struck a mending wound, despite the pain, Irvine managed a confident, albeit wince marred smile.

"Ah … miss me? "

Just then Irvine recovered, slowly standing to his full height, one that dwarfed Selphie. She, however, stared at him with a dumbstruck look, one that turned to one of brief joy, brief, because it quickly became an angry one. She shuffled over to him, punching him repeatedly in arm viciously, sometimes Irvine wondered why Zell hadn't been the nunchaku expert and Selphie the one with fists of pure destruction.

"You jerk! Running around not calling, getting all of us worried, _not to mention trying to assassinate Presidents! "_

Judging from the manner she said the last part, she didn't seem too convinced that had Irvine written on it, something that drew a smile from Irvine, between the winces that was. _She still believes me, that's my girl._

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop it, will ya'! I didn't try to get to the President! "

It was enough to keep Selphie from beating his arm into a bloody pulp, she didn't look so much upset now as she looked concerned, and more than a little confused.

"You didn't? "

"No, I was trying to get to Squall. "

"What? "

The beating resumed then, and it wasn't until Irvine shuffled back and took hold of Selphie by the shoulders that she stopped, though an angry pout was still evident on her face.

"I can explain! Look, it's a long story, but let me explain.. "

**Trabia Garden Outskirts**

Ragnarok had landed a few cliques from their current position, something Squall had done to keep Irvine from possibly spotting the spacecraft.

"Speed it up. "

Leonheart demanded of his team, a few members of Balamb Garden's security force, even a few old and new SeeD. Though none of them were SeeD from the Galbadian War, save for Nida who had stayed to guard Ragnarok. Squall marveled at the sight of Trabia Garden in the distance, commending Selphie mentally for her hard work. He was shaken from his momentary lapse in focus by his daughter, who now tugged at his hand. Squall nodded, and hefted the girl up onto his shoulder, leading the way for the 20 or so odd men with him. _We're here for Irvine._

**Headmistress Office**

"Centra Ruins, Odine..? Is this true? "

Irvine had just related the story to Selphie, Squall's request to journey into the depths of Centra Ruins with him, their discovery of an odd entity, and more.

"Are you sure he tried to kill you? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding! Squall wouldn't do all that.. "

Irvine, who'd reclined back against Selphie's desk, sighed and shook his head. Did she believe him? It was a hard sell, but he knew that if anyone would believe him it had to be Selphie.

"I know what happened, Selphie. Squall tried to kill me, and I'm afraid of what else he might be capable of. "

"I.. I don't know, Irvine. I want to believe you, but you're the one that's been acting strange! Maybe .. maybe that thing did something to you, and you just think it's Squall who's out of his mind! "

"No, Selphie! I'm not crazy. I know what happened, and I have to get to Squall. Why don't you believe me? "

This drew silence from Selphie, Irvine couldn't help but feel a horrible feeling in his chest. Had he hurt her so bad with his immaturity that now she doubted his word, even his sanity?

"Selphie, why were you disappointed? "

"What? What are you talking about? "

"When you broke up with me, I told you I didn't want to settle down in one place, you didn't look hurt at all, you just sort of .. I don't know, I didn't think you'd react the way you did. "

Tilmitt's gaze lowered to the floor, almost out of shame, her hands swung before her, one hand clutching her opposite wrist.

"I wasn't hurt, Irvine, because I expected it. "

"What..? "

The cowboy had brought up a random subject, and he was beginning to realize why. Her response warranted him to stand up right, tipping his hat backward.

"I expected it. Even though we were together for so long, and you stayed faithful to me .. Part of me knew you were still the same old Irvine. That you wouldn't stay even if I asked. "

"Then why ask, Selphie? Why? "

It was vicious strike, more wounding than Lionheart's cold, steely edge. She had never really trusted him, she'd never believed he'd change for her, and what hurt the most was that she had been right. Selphie thought on it for a minute, but before she could respond, something behind Irvine, beyond the hallway, forced her to open her eyes in shock. Irvine swung backward, spotting Leonheart and a group of SeeD and students conversing some of Trabia's own, they pointed the man in the direction of her office.

"Selphie, you've got to hide me! Look, I know you have no reason to believe me, you've been right about me on everything, but you have to trust me on this Selphie! "

"Irvine, I don't know.. Maybe you're sick, maybe Squall can help -- "

Irvine took hold of her, shaking her a little while he lowered in stature to look her in the eyes.

"I'm not sick, Selphie. I know what I have to do, I have to _get _him, but I won't be able to do it here, not with that many people backing him up. Please, just … don't. "

She seemed intent on saying something to him, but the Cowboy wasted no time in seeking a hideout in a compartment behind Selphie's bookcase, good thing he knew this place almost as well as she did. Only minutes later, Leonheart marched in, a weak smile offered to Selphie.

"Long time. "

Tilmitt feigned a smile, feeling completely torn on the inside, but she'd keep up appearances for now. Was Irvine really telling the truth?

"Yup..hey, where's your daughter, Quisty's told me so much about her! "

"She's playing with some of the kids, you've done a great job here. "

A thankful smile, a faint one, was offered, and she'd circle around her desk to shuffle through some paperwork, something to keep her nervous hands busy. Squall took particular interest in that, and glanced up to the woman's face.

"Selphie, where is he? "

"Um.. "

"He's sick, Selphie. Something is wrong with him, something so wrong I had to _stab _him just to keep him from killing me. If you love him, you'll tell me, it's the only way to treat him. Do you want Galbadia to get him? They'll _kill _him. "

Tilmitt tried desperately not to look at the book case, knowing just how close this was to becoming a total disaster. But who to trust? Could she really risk having Irvine caught and killed by Galbadia, should she hand him over to Squall, a trusted friend? Or did Irvine know something else she didn't?

"Why did you tell the Galbadians he wanted to kill the President then? "

"It was a rough decision, I know. I had to, I have to keep him from doing anything crazy, if he was so sick that he'd try to kill me, who knows who else he'd go after. I was hoping that if Galbadia did capture him, I'd be able to barter, get him back somehow, treat him. It'll be easier if I can bring him in, where friends and loved ones can figure out what's wrong with him. "

It made sense really, despite the danger it'd put Irvine in, unleashing Galbadia on Irvine would improve the odds of his capture, and keep him from doing anything insane. Still, Selphie couldn't decide, but she knew Squall's suspicions were growing with each second, she had to respond.

"He's not here. He left a few hours ago. I don't know where. "

Squall sighed, though he wouldn't let off that he didn't believe her.

"Okay, Selphie. Then you won't mind if we stay for a while, make sure he doesn't come back? "

"Do you think I'm lying? That..that he's still here? "

"I think you love him, Selphie. That's all I think right now. "


End file.
